Away From the Lights
by GSR1TruPassion
Summary: Grissom and Sara need a break from the lights of Las Vegas, so they plan a vacation to the east coast. GSR as always. Reviews more than welcome. Rated T just in case. Sorry it took so long to update!
1. Surprise Plans

A/N: As much as I wish it were true, I own only the idea, the characters all go to CBS.

Grissom and Sara were in the break room alone. This could go either way with them, they could have a little flirting session, or they could stay proffesional, that is until they got home. Sara breaks the silence by clearing her throat, making Grissom look up.

"I was thinking..." she started "I would love to see the east coast this time of year."

Grissom smirked at this. He loved her little ways of hinting about stuff. "Uh huh" he said looking back at his book.

"Well, we both have alot of vacation days on the books and its not like anyone can interupt our evening by calling us in on a case if we are all the way on the east coast..."

Grissom chuckled, "You are right about that dear."

"Oh, and I've always wanted to see Gettysburg. I'm not only a science geek you know. I do get a kick outta history."

Grissom shook his head and smiled, "Sara honey, if you would like to take a vacation to tour the east coast would you please come out and say it?" he said smirking.

Sara pursed her lips in her cute little way. "Fine. Gil I would like to take a vacation to tour the east coast."

Smiling and shaking his head, Griss got up to refresh his coffee, then turned to her and pulled two plane tickets from the front of the book he was reading. "We leave Saturday morning and I've already cleared it with Ecklie." he said as he flashed her a grin and left the break room.

Sara look at the tickets in front of her, then at the door by which Grissom had just exited. And all she could do was smile and laugh.

A/N: Not finished yet. This is actually based off of something I would like to do and I live in Ohio so it wouldn't be as hard for me. Reviews are always welcome. They encourage this young CSI to keep writing.


	2. Gettysburg part 1

Grissom woke Sara early Saturday morning with a light kiss on the cheek. "Time to get up honey, that planes not going to wait on us because your not a morning person."

Sara grinned and opened her eyes. "Okay, give me a minute." she said running a hand over her face a few times. She slowly got out of bed and dressed in the outfit she had laid out the night before, a pair of jeans, a red, lowcut, t-shirt, and a pair of white and green running shoes, all something she had bought a few days before, along with quite a few other outfits, just for the vacation. Sara then went to the bathroom to put on some make-up. When she finished, she went downstairs and smelled coffee brewing. She entered their kitchen to see Grissom hovering over the coffee maker.

"Good morning Mrs.Grissom" He said without turning his head "nice of you to join me."

Sara smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Smells good, what did you do steal Greg's special coffee from him?"

"Oh you think your so funny, don't you." He said turning around and handing her a traveling mug full of the delicious brew. "C'mon we gotta go, I suggest you go get anything you didn't pack last night that you find you need to bring."

Sara furrowed her brow, "Wheres my other stuff?"

"In the car." He said with a smile, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She grinned and took a sip of her coffee, heading upstairs again.

Grissom and Sara's plane landed in Pittsburg Pennsylvania, where they rented a car and drove the rest of the way to Gettysburg. Sara's eyes lit up at the sight of it. No city lights would bother them here. No sky scrapers or other tall buildings in sight.

Grissom pulled up in front of the visitors center. "I called ahead and booked a tour guide to show us around the battlefields and since you love history so much, explain how everything happened." he said handing her a brosure he had printed off the internet. "I also have us a room booked at the Eisenhower Center outside town." He said smiling at his accomplishments.

Sara gave him her famous gapped tooth grin. "Oh Gil, you are just...the most wonderful man alive." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to run in and confirm our reservation, I figured we would tour around tommorow, since its getting late." He got out of the car and went inside the building. Sara looked out her window and saw the cemetary across the street. She got out of the car herself to strech and walked across the street to look through the fence. The cemetary was set up like a memorial, with not only Civil War soldier buried, but one end had headstones for soldiers from other wars. There were statues dedicated to the soldiers of the Civil War, along with canons and plaques.

"Sara?" Grissom called from across the street. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Gil, the suns not quite down, can we walk through the cemetary?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "I don't see why not. It's not closed." He said walking across the street and taking her hand. They spent a half hour walking around and then went back to the car.

"You know, tommorow we can go see the cemetary down the road were Jenny Wade is buried." He said, expecting her to ask him who he was talking about.

"Oh, Jenny Wade, the girl killed by an enemy bullet while baking bread in her kitchen for Union soldiers." she said smiling at her own knowledge.

"Miss Sara, you are much smarter than I give you credit for." Grissom said.

The sun had long gone down when they reached the hotel. Grissom helped Sara with her bags and checked in. They went up to their room, and Sara for the second time that day was impressed. The room was large, with a queen size bed in the center of the room, a entertainment center against the wall near the end of the bed, a couch, desk, and a small kitchen esq area with a full mini bar, microwave, and coffee maker complete with three different kinds of coffee.

"Wow" was all she could manage to say.

"Yeah, wow." he said giving her a kiss. He sat their bags down as Sara took a seat on the bed. "It's comfortable." she said. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"No city lights, no getting called into work, no little spiked haired annoynces.." he said. Sara laughed at his referal the Greg. "Just us."

"Your right, just us." She said giving him a devilish grin. He shook his head and pulled her into a kiss.

A/N: There really is a cemetary like that across from I believe its a visitors center and the Jenny Wade story is real too. I'm sorry if I'm off on a some of the info. I haven't been to Gettysburg since last May. Oh and the Eisenhower Center is a real hotel there too. Please review. I have more chapters I'll write b/c there are still two or three more cities I want them to visit.


	3. Gettysburg pt2 Distractions

Grissom and Sara woke early to finish their tour. They had their own personal tour guide who showed them around the battlefields. Sara was amazed by Devil's Den and Little Round Top. She even told Grissom she didn't want to leave.

At noon they stopped for lunch after their tour. "So, where to next." Sara asked.

"I was thinking Virginia." Grissom said, he pulled out a map. "We can by-pass DC if you'd like or we could drive through it, although that may set us back a few hours with traffic and all."

Sara smiled and took a sip of water. Then her cell phone rang. She gave Grissom a small smile. She looked down at the ID and saw Catherine's number. "Hey Cath whats up?" she answered.

_"Hey Sar, hows everything going?"_

"Fine. We're just discussing were we're off to next. Is that what you called for Cath?"

_"No actually, I need to ask Gil a question and he isn't answering his phone so I figured hes either trying to ignore me or he left it in the car."_

"Need to ask him what?"

_"Sara, could you just give him the phone? Ecklies on my ass I need to know where something is, now."_

"Alright, alright." She handed the phone to Grissom and mouthed "Shes pissed."

Grissom rolled his eyes and answered. "Catherine, when I said I didn't want to be disturbed, I meant Sara too."

_"Gil I'm sorry, but this is important. Ecklie needs the staff evaluations you filled out before you left. He says you never turned it in."_

Grissom winced "I'm sorry Cath, I knew I forgot something. I think they are in my top left desk drawer. Is he giving you a hard time?"

_"Just a little." _she said sarcastically "_But I can handle him. I got to go, you two have a fun time, I'll see you when you get back."_

"See you Catherine." He said and disconnected. He turned then turned Sara's phone off and handed it back to her.

"Hey, I didn't say turn it off completly."

"I don't want any more distractions." Grissom said with a smile and took her hand into his.


	4. Washington DC

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! My computer kinda took a nap for a while, I hate the thing.**

Grissom and Sara decided to take a route through Washington D.C. on their east coast vacation. Sara was staring out the window at the cherry blossoms when Grissom cleared his throat.

"Something on your mind dear?" he asked, glancing over at her.

Sara smiled and shook her head "No, I was just thinking how I would love to see more color in Vegas, besides the neon lights. Have you looked around? The sceneary is so beautiful." she said as they began to cross a bridge over the Potomac River.

"It is lovely isn't it." Grissom stated. "Would you like to stay here a few days? They have so many museums in this city you would love.

Sara smiled and looked over at him "I would love that."

**A/N: I know short chapter, but I just wanted everyone to know I am still continuing with this story and that I am very busy with school considering it is near the end of the year.**

**Much love GSR1TruPassion**


	5. Air and Space Museum

**A/N: Holy crap I forgot all about my stories. It just clicked all of a sudden, I have to finish this!**

Grissom got them a suite at The Hilton for three days, enough time he figured it would take to tour D.C. Was he and Sara were settled in, they took off to visit The Air and Space museum first. Sara enjoyed the Apollo exibit while Grissom was more interested in the interactive science part of the museum. He and Sara took a quick walk-thru of that section, and a grin stretced across Grissom's face as he watched two boys intruiged by how a jet engine worked. Sara caught his look, and smiled herself.

"Cute aren't they?" She asked him to get his attention. "You know, I bet if we had any kids, by that age they would already know how that worked and be able to explain every piece and part of any engine."

Grissom grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Are you implying you want children, Mrs. Grissom?"

"No," she replyed with a grin. "I'm just implying if we did, they'd be just like you." Sara knew what she had just said was the reason for the light in Grissom's eyes. "C'mon, I've seen enough, let's get something to eat."

"Alright, where?"

"I was hoping room service." She whispered seductively in his ear.

Grissom smiled and gave her a kiss before leading her out of the museum to the car.


End file.
